<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just let me show you how to touch me (i could teach you) by ifthereareangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862775">just let me show you how to touch me (i could teach you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthereareangels/pseuds/ifthereareangels'>ifthereareangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot, obviously they are all adults</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthereareangels/pseuds/ifthereareangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They get a room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just let me show you how to touch me (i could teach you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>highly recommend listening to miguel's 'use me' as you read this xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, guys!”</p><p>Toph didn’t flinch when Katara slid to the seat next to her and bumped right into her with intention. She did not even bother to look up from her bowl of ramen noodles—not that looking anywhere would have made a difference. Tip of her chopsticks near her pursed lips, she took a bite and slurped loudly. Sloppily. She felt droplets land on parts of her hand.</p><p>“What do you want, Sugar Queen?”</p><p>“Who says I want anything?”</p><p>With a smirk and a mouth full of noodles, Toph rolled her eyes. “It’s the vibe. You know I can always tell.”</p><p>“Also, you texted us both to meet you here with no explanation,” said Suki. The other girl was also enjoying her ramen, though seated opposite them, though she ate with more grace and less gusto.</p><p>“<em>And</em>, it’s the vibe.” She swallowed her food to make a point and let out a hefty belch without covering her mouth. If the other two disapproved, Toph did not know. She dipped her chopsticks to the ramen bowl again.</p><p>“I need you guys to have a slumber party at Toph’s tonight. Girls night.”</p><p>She didn’t miss the words Katara didn’t say.</p><p>“You need an alibi,” said Toph quickly with a scoff. “You’re boinking Zuko tonight and need an excuse for not coming home tonight, we get it.”</p><p>She felt Katara tense up next to her and slide just a fraction of a bit away. And she heard no denial. She could practically feel Katara’s blood start to boil in less than half a second. Toph’s smirk never left her face—she did so love being right about everything.</p><p>“You know, you could just tell Sokka you’re not coming home tonight,” Suki argued. “You don’t have to explain. You’re a grown woman, right? You can do what you want!”</p><p>“You’ve <em>met </em>my brother, right?” Katara pointed out.</p><p>At the same time, after a brief pause, the other two spoke in unison. “Fair.”</p><p>“So… will you do it?”</p><p>Toph felt Katara shift in her seat. There was the sudden, subtle vibration of the bench that came from the other girl’s shaking foot. Toph ate some more.</p><p>“Sure,” Suki agreed readily.</p><p>“What’s in it for me?” she asked.</p><p>“What on Earth could you possibly want?” Katara threw back.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she replied with a shrug. “I mean, sure, I’ll do it, but I could do with free stuff.”</p><p>“You’re richer than all of us combined.”</p><p>“Not the Fire Brats.”</p><p>“<em>Minus</em> them—oh, you know what I mean.”</p><p>“I do know but rich people love free shit, <em>you</em> know how it is.”</p><p>“<em>Ugh</em>, okay,” Katara complained. “I’ll… I’ll get you those mooncakes you like.”</p><p>It didn’t take long.</p><p>“Sweet,” Toph said with a grin. In all honesty, that really was all it had to take.</p><p>“Do <em>I</em> get something?” Suki asked.</p><p>“But you already—!”</p><p>“Hey, if Toph’s getting something in return, I want in,” the older girl argued. “I mean, let the record show that I will also already do it but I won’t say no to dumplings.”</p><p>“Where is the solidarity?!” Katara complained. “The <em>friendship?</em>”</p><p>Suki made a noise—a singsong, non-committal kind of noise; a “beats me”-brand of response but made into a two-second tune. Toph ate and said nothing. Katara would give.</p><p>“Fine, dumplings too!” she said, giving in. “So you guys have got it covered, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Suki can come over to mine,” she agreed. “You got enough pre-recorded material to make it convincing?”</p><p>“<em>Duh</em>,” Suki replied, almost offended. “I’m not an amateur.”</p><p>“Thanks, you guys,” said Katara. “Despite being, you know, exploited.”</p><p>“If I learned anything from my parents—if you’re good at something, don’t do it for free.”</p><p>“The only thing you’re doing is having an apartment.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m doing the legwork here,” Suki agreed.</p><p>“I could just not do it—you two can have Girls Night in Suki’s place, and Sokka barges in if it’s just his girlfriend and his little sister, because then he won’t give a shit about Girls Night if I’m not there to kick his ass, but <em>theeeeeen</em>—”</p><p>“Point taken! Well received,” said Katara. “Geez.”</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>,” she replied. Toph took the bowl of ramen in her hands and slurped soup loudly from the rim. She made a sound of relief after she swallowed and then asked, “You’re not dumb enough to do it at his apartment, right?”</p><p>“Spirits, no,” she replied. “Azula has barged in more times than I can count,”</p><p>“You know she’s doing that on purpose,” Suki said.</p><p>“We figured after the first four times,” Katara agreed.</p><p>“Oof,” said Toph. “So…”</p><p>Katara spoke in a muttered whisper. “We’re getting a room.”</p><p>About damn time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, this is a room.”</p><p>Katara watched him set his overnight duffel bag on the table.</p><p>“Yep,” she agreed. She put her backpack next to his bag. He picked up the air conditioner’s remote control and turned it on, and suddenly, there was more sound in the room than the heavy, awkward silent air. “It’s nice.”</p><p>He opened cabinet doors and flicked on the lights in the bathroom. “Mini-fridge is stocked. Bathroom is clean.”</p><p>“Zuko, it’s a 5-star hotel,” she said, scrunching her nose.</p><p>“You’ve seen the documentaries—I don’t trust those sheets,” he said, pointing at the large, all-too white bed with silk sheets. They looked at the bed and Zuko immediately dropped his arm.</p><p>Why they were here was suddenly all too glaringly obvious. She watched him swallow and a smile was born on her lips.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said. “I’m not good at this.”</p><p>“You’ve never done this,” she argued. “How could you possibly expect to be good at it?”</p><p>Zuko cringed. “Not exactly a confidence boost, there, babe.”</p><p>A breathless chuckle. “You’re very cute.”</p><p>Katara walked toward him and reached for his right ring finger. She gripped it tightly in her hand. She squeezed it once, twice. Blue eyes looked up to his, all molten gold and uncertain, and she watched his lower lip tremble. He swallowed again.</p><p>She put her other hand on his chest, her palm against his heart. He’d worn a plain black shirt. On top of it was a plain chain of pure gold—classic, chic. On it was the most miniscule golden pendant of two dao swords interlocked. Her fingers crept up his shirt and when she reached the chain, her fingers were by his neck. If she looked close enough, she could see a vein on the side of his neck that had become tense and too alert. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed a third time at the featherlight, petal-soft, barely there graze of her finger’s touch that had trailed a path just beneath his chin.</p><p>Only then did she notice that he was holding his breath the whole time.</p><p>Zuko stepped back and stammered, away from her grip and her touch. “S-should we… watch TV? Order room service?”</p><p>If she didn’t know better, she would have taken it as rejection. Fortunately for him, she did.</p><p>Katara only smiled and shrugged off her bright, white, fluffy cardigan and let it fall to the floor without ceremony, leaving her only in her knee-length, pale blue sundress with the three-inch straps barely clinging to her shoulders. She raised a brow at him and smirked.</p><p>“Do you <em>want</em> to watch TV?” she asked teasingly.</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>She dropped her voice by an octave. Her voice came from her throat, the sound of it then sounding more raspy than usual. “Do you <em>want</em> to order room service?”</p><p>“No,” he said.</p><p>“Then stop suggesting things you <em>don’t</em> want,” she told him. She reached for his hand again. He did not pull away. “What <em>do</em> you want?”</p><p>Katara stepped closer to him. With a practised move, she took off her Mary Janes and kicked them to the side, never once looking away from his eyes. She lost a few inches of height to this loss and so she rose up to the tips of her toes, her pale blue socks brushing against the soft, plush carpet, and her lips were a breath away from his. Zuko kept still though she could feel him trembling under her touch. She took his hand and placed it by her waist.</p><p>“You know what I want,” he whispered as he leaned down, his forehead against hers.</p><p>“Oh, I know,” she replied in the same way. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Both of his hands were by her waist now. She was still on the tips of her toes. The distance between their lips was nearly non-existent. <em>Nearly</em>.</p><p>“But… I still want you to say it.”</p><p>When he licked his lips, she could feel it. He said, “<em>You</em>.”</p><p>“And how do you want me?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>When he could not find the words, he leaned down and kissed her. Katara heard a low groan come from his throat and the sound ricocheted throughout the room, throughout her body, and the waves of it floated all the way down between her legs. She sighed and allowed herself to melt in his arms.</p><p>Slowly did her nails rake down the back of his neck and into his hair, digging with force into his scalp. His hair was impossibly thick and soft between her fingers. When she gripped with significant force, she still pulled his head to her, and she was rewarded with that sound from him again. Like playing an instrument, like reeds swaying and bending to the wind.</p><p>He pulled her closer to him and he bent lower. She could feel his hands traveling further south, from the small of her back just to the bend before the curve of her ass. She pushed between his lips with the tip of her tongue and he opened for her without resistance.</p><p>With her tongue in his mouth, he finally lost his footing and slipped backward. He knocked into the mini-fridge and there was the telltale clink of the glassware. Zuko grunted but he never let go of her; he only pulled her to the stumble. Katara giggled.</p><p>“Sit down,” she said.</p><p>“Where?” he asked, breathless with his eyes in a cloudy, kiss-drunk daze.</p><p>“Couch,” was her answer. She cocked her head to gesture to it.</p><p>Katara moved away from him then. She reached for his hand again, pulling him only by the ring finger, and led him to the couch.</p><p>Not the bed, not just yet.</p><p>Like a ship to a windless storm, he allowed himself to be led by the waves. Zuko followed her lead and sat down on the rightmost end of the soft, cream-coloured couch. Without warning or prompt, Katara straddled him. Out of instinct, his hands were by the skin of her thighs. He looked up at her, her eyes of a morning’s blue sky above a setting sun.</p><p>She smiled, putting her hands on either side of his face. With her thumb, she brushed just against the edge of his rough scar. Her hand moved gently on his skin and she watched him close his eyes and sigh. Her fingers trailed lightly along his jaw, the barest bit of stubble tickling her fingertips.</p><p>“Is this okay?” she asked as she leaned down to him, nose to nose, her hands now against his chest.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>His hands were still by her thighs and they felt large and warm as they touched her. She hadn’t thought about how big his hands were until right then. They had only ever gotten this far.</p><p>He was holding his breath.</p><p>“You know, we don’t have to do this,” she said, pulling away a little bit. “You’re nervous and I-I get that. I get it. But I… I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”</p><p>Zuko gravitated to her as she pulled away, not wanting her to get too far. It made her smile.</p><p>“Baby, we can be as slow as you want.”</p><p>“It—it’s not that,” he said.</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>“I, uh—” he said. Zuko licked his lips and rubbed his hands on her thighs. The muscles between her thighs clenched and her breath suddenly tasted heavy. “I-I-I want…”</p><p>“Yes?” she asked. She could not help but roll her hips against him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he made that sound again. She bit her lip and swallowed back a chuckle.</p><p>He moaned and grunted. His breathing was heavy, quick, and short. She could feel the beat of his racing heart against her palms. “I want to be good.”</p><p>“I know,” she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. With another kiss to the skin of his singed eyelid, she said, “I know you do.”</p><p>“I’m not very good at being good, Katara.”</p><p>“You’re selling yourself a little short—”</p><p>“I’ve never—” he started. “I’ve never been with anyone before and I—”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“But I want to be good for you,” he said finally. “Please, Spirits above, let me be good to you.”</p><p>“Zuko…”</p><p>Her eyes softened as she looked down at him and she grinned. She felt her head shake, endeared. There was still a crease of worry between his brows. She looked down to his shirt and she clutched at the fabric, pulling it up. He complied and raised his arms so she could pull his shirt off with as much force as she could. She heard the fraction of a rip as it did but neither of them paid it any mind. She threw it haphazardly somewhere, not caring to know where it landed.</p><p>And suddenly, his gold chain was against nothing else but the pale gold of his skin and her hands travelled down the terrain of his smooth torso—the grooves and curves along his pecs, his abdomen. Her fingers grazed his dark nipples and there they lingered for a second. Two. Three. She swallowed. Katara took her time.</p><p>While she took his body in, Zuko had only eyes for her eyes. Her fingertips were cooler against the warmth of his body.</p><p>“You will,” she said, leaning down to kiss him again. “Relax.”</p><p>She pushed him against the back of the couch and he grunted. Her hands were raking the skin of the back of his neck, fingernails hard as they scratched down his bare back. She moaned into him and rolled her hips once more against him, and that was when she felt him, buried under heavy fabric, but hard and wanting against her centre.</p><p>From beneath her dress, his hands got to the small of her back. The force of her made him slide lower on the couch, his neck now against the back of it. His pinky fingers were just by the border of her panties, just by the small of her back. She moaned again, higher now, and rolled her hips more frantically against him.</p><p>“Ugh, fuck,” he muttered. “<em>Fuck.</em>”</p><p>She grinned and trapped his bottom lip between her teeth. She dragged his lip and suckled on it. Then, she let it go. Her kisses travelled then—his forehead, the tip of his nose, his chin. Tongue flat on his skin, she licked along his jawline and she felt him shiver beneath her. He whined.</p><p>Katara pressed a kiss just behind his earlobe, just under his ear. With the tip of her tongue, she flicked at his earlobe and then took the skin between her teeth lightly. A light, barely there nibble. With the way he shivered again underneath her, he felt that along his entire body. Her hands were by his shoulders. His nails had started digging into the skin of the small of her back. She could smell her own arousal waft from between her legs.</p><p>“You want to be good for me?” she whispered into his ear.</p><p>“<em>Please,</em>” he begged. Katara chuckled.</p><p>Her kisses went lower, down to his neck. Her mouth lingered on the skin between his neck and his collarbone and she kissed, and sucked, and licked until she knew that skin would purple by morning. Her hands, as she did this, wandered down his chest until she reached the button and zip of his trousers.</p><p>The zip was suddenly the loudest thing in the world. It echoed along the hotel room.</p><p>Katara unbuttoned it and reached past his trousers, past his boxers, for the hard cock there that was begging for release. She held him firmly in her hands as she sucked on his neck. His trembling hands were frozen by the small of her back, his fingernails dangerously pleasant as they dug into her skin.</p><p>He was heavy and hard in her hands. She’d imagined that he would have some heft to him, when she imagined him like this between her own sheets in the darkness of the night with no one else but the walls and curtains and the godless morning as witness to her wordlessly, soundlessly screaming his name. But even this, this real thing—<em>very</em> impressive.</p><p>She bit at his neck. His hands flew away from her then, seeking the edges of the couch, trying to hang on to the fabric instead of her but he could not clutch at it. Still holding and slowly stroking his cock, she pulled back and looked at him like this.</p><p>He was open mouthed, eyes glazed over, frustration between his brows.</p><p>“Hey,” she said. She stroked downward and held her hand there. Firm. Pearlescent pre-cum had started to leak from the tip of him. “Look at me. Hold on to me.”</p><p>“Don’t—” he tried to say, breathless and panting, but his throat had dried. He tried to swallow what spit he could. “Don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Katara smirked. “It’s a good kind of hurt,” she said. “<em>Trust</em> me.”</p><p>She stroked him again and his hands were by her thighs. Katara stroked once more, her grip firm, and</p><p>“Nonowait<em>wait</em>—” he started. But with another last stroke from her, he spilled into her hand and he threw his head back as he came, on her hand, on her dress, spilling over to his trousers, down to the couch, to the rug on the floor.</p><p>Katara watched him cum in her hands and she felt tightness between her legs. But she’d frozen at the sight, her mouth wide open.</p><p>“Shit,” he swore. “Shitshitshit—I’m so—I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I—”</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay, <em>it’s okay</em>,” she found herself saying. “Zuko, baby, it’s okay.”</p><p>But instead of bliss in his eyes, there was sparkling panic. His breaths were heavy, loud, and rushed. He made a move to stand and by instinct, she removed herself from his lap to rise too.</p><p>“I-I-I—I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll just—I’ll-I’ll…” he trailed off.</p><p>“Zuko—” she tried but he sprinted toward the bathroom and he slammed the door behind him.</p><p>The next thing she heard was the sound of the shower turning on. There was heavy fabric hitting the tiled floor. She blinked, mouth agape, and could not form the words to even think. There was a roll of tissue paper by the nightstand and she walked towards it. With a significant amount of tissue paper, she wiped his cum from her hand. She crumpled the paper and tossed it to the rubbish bin beside the nightstand.</p><p>Before she moved to the centre of the bed, she took off her socks and tossed them to the floor. Her bare feet on the smooth, cool silk sheets, she marvelled at the feel of them.</p><p>Certainly, this was not how she had thought this would go.</p><p>Katara sat herself in the middle of the bed, her back against the pillows, and she embraced her legs, resting her head on her knees.</p><p>Suddenly, the water turned off, and Zuko exited the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped by the door frame and looked at Katara sitting on the bed. She offered him a shy little smile and waved.</p><p>“Feel better?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m <em>so</em> sorry,” he said. “I… I just cleaned it off, I—”</p><p>“No, I get it. I get it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, clutching at the towel by his waist so hard that she saw his knuckles turn white.</p><p>“You don’t have to be,” she said.</p><p>“I’m just—”</p><p>“Come here,” she said, patting down the space next to her, gesturing for him to sit. He did as he was beckoned to do.</p><p>“Katara, I’m so sor—”</p><p>“Shut up for a second,” she said, putting a finger by his lips. “Let me talk.” He paused and swallowed. She continued, “You’re thinking too much. You keep wanting to be perfect—you want to be this story of this… this <em>amazing</em> first time. So you put pressure on yourself, you go to everything you think you know about wanting someone instead of just being here with me. You’re too in your head about this. Don’t say you’re sorry.”</p><p>Hand against his cheek, he leaned into her touch. His hair was not wet but there were strands that had gotten soaked from the impromptu, rushed shower. Droplets fell to her darker hands as he did.</p><p>“Could you get me some water?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course,” he said.</p><p>Zuko rushed to get up and went to the mini-fridge where there were several bottles of little alcohols and several overpriced bottles of mineral water. He grabbed two with one hand and rushed back to her side. Together, they uncapped both bottles and took long, breathless swigs of the water, apparently thirstier than either of them thought they would be. Wordlessly, they put their half-empty bottles on the nightstand.</p><p>Still holding her knees to herself, she looked at him. Naked, but wrapped in a towel, he looked like he’d just been reprimanded and sent to sulk at the corner, with his hands between his legs. Katara shifted her weight and reached to place a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with heavy-lidded eyes, still wanting.</p><p>“I just want <em>you</em>, Zuko. I don’t want whatever idea of yourself that you think you have to be. I don’t care about any of that. I just want you to be here with me,” she said. “Do you want to keep going? Do you still want me?”</p><p>“Always,” he replied without hesitation. “More than everything,”</p><p>“Then just want me,” she said. “Act on that. Forget everything you think you know—just <em>be</em> here. Please.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Zuko licked his lips and stared at her lips for a long while, breaths heavy. After a while, he nodded.</p><p>“Okay,” he said finally. “<em>Okay.</em>”</p><p>He kept nodding as she moved toward him to kiss him again, pulling him further to the centre of the bed. Zuko shifted how he was sat, turned, and crawled to her. He pressed her against the mountain of soft pillows and kissed her.</p><p>His lips were softer than she ever imagined they could be but they kissed with a force that made them bruisingly hard. She moaned into his kisses and he found himself between her legs. Slowly, Katara started sliding lower and lower into the bed, just beneath him.</p><p>When she found herself laid down beneath him, her hands reached for the towel around his waist and ripped it off and threw it away. With her legs spread, his hands were by her thighs and they were hitching her dress up to her waist. Zuko moved the fabric further and further up her body until they were forced to part from her kiss just so he could take her dress off.</p><p>He threw the crumbled blue fabric with a forceful throw to the side and she heard it hit the wall and fall to the floor. He then moved his kisses down the same path she’d laid out along his neck, the way she had just before. Katara keened when he kissed just beneath her jaw for the first time—her voice as she mewled high, almost a whine.</p><p>“<em>Please,</em>” she said, though she did not know what she was begging for. Though she knew exactly what she was begging for.</p><p>Zuko trailed kisses lower down her neck, down to her collarbone, down to the valley between her still-clothed breasts. He moaned as he kissed her there, the sound traveling to the wetness between her legs.</p><p>She hissed. “Yes, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>Katara was starting to heave underneath him. Her hands made their way to his ass and she squeezed the flesh there, dragging her nails along the skin, massaging. He grunted into her sternum and she felt her legs spread wider.</p><p>With a push, she rolled them around so that she could straddle him. He was lying down on the bed, his head on top of the pillows, his torso between her legs, and she towered over him. She reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra and she threw the fabric over her shoulder, uncaring where it would land.</p><p>She watched his eyes widen and dilate at the sight of her bare breasts, mouth open as he stared at them. Her blue eyes watched his eyes take her in. As he did that, she took the end of her long braid in her hands and she undid the hairtie. She took her hair out of the braid slowly and let him stare at the curve of her breasts.</p><p>“C-can I?” he asked, meeting her gaze after a while. Katara smiled and she shook her long, thick hair loose. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her hair to its full volume.</p><p>“Can you what?” she teased.</p><p>“I want to touch you,” he muttered.</p><p>Her grin grew wider as she took his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. Tenderly, slowly did he squeeze and knead at the weight of them in his hands. She threw head back, her hair falling down her shoulders. She groaned and he watched at the curve of her neck. She felt him grip and massage her breasts harder and she pulled for his hands to continue, to massage in slow, circular motions.</p><p>“Your hands feel good,” she whimpered. “You feel so good, Zuko.”</p><p>Through the fabric of her panties, she felt the barest twitch of his cock starting to harden again. Quickly, her gaze went back to him and she quirked her brows.</p><p>“Pinch,” she told him. “Pinch my nipples—just a little bit.”</p><p>He did as he was told and pinched between his massages.</p><p>“Yes,” she moaned and swallowed a breath. “Yes, baby, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>Katara looked at him trying to catch his breath beneath her. But when he stared at her breasts, at the dark nipples that were hardening under his touch, she saw him look and lick his lips. Instinct taking over, he was starting to know exactly what he wanted and how he wanted her. She couldn’t help but utter a breathy laugh.</p><p>“Mouth on me,” she said. “Want your mouth on me.”</p><p>Zuko raised himself to sit up and he kissed her, his hands grazing down her body and settling on her hips. She chuckled into his kiss but she did not stop from kissing him, speaking with every other lock of their lips.</p><p>“Not like this,” she said, licking his lips with the tip of her tongue. “On my tits. Mouth on my tits.”</p><p>He chuckled as he kissed her and she his lips smile against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again as he moved his kisses lower, down her neck, down her chest, until he covered her right breast in wet, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Tongue flat on her skin, he left a slow, languid lick over her dark nipple, and moaned when she did. Zuko took her nipple between his teeth and lightly pulled at it, the way she did with his lip earlier and she whimpered in his embrace.</p><p>His hands at the small of her back, he sucked at her breast, tasting the sweet salt of her skin, and making sounds as if he were enjoying the most savoury meal of his life.</p><p>“So good,” she said, pushing him to her breast, her hands in his soft, dark hair. “So, so good, baby.”</p><p>He then moved to her other breast and did the same starving motions and sounds against her skin.</p><p>Katara rolled her hips against his and kept rolling, feeling his cock turn harder and harder between them. Her panties were soaked and ruined at this point and she was rubbing her centre against what of him that she could touch. And she was made wanting, feeling her pussy pulsating with desire. Her vision was blurring as he played with her nipples with his tongue and his teeth.</p><p>She keened as she rocked against him, wanting more—knowing how incomplete she knew she was in that moment.</p><p>Gripping his hair in her hand again, she pulled at his hair, pulling him away, then pulling him back to her lips so she might kiss him. Zuko, once trembling and uncertain, now pliant and wanting against her, instinct taking over where anxiety used to linger. He kissed her back without hesitation, wet and hard, with his tongue in her mouth.</p><p>She searched for his hand with hers and when she found his wrist, she led him to touch her between her legs. She led him by the fingers to her pussy beneath the fabric of her panties so he might feel how wet she had become. At his touch, she whimpered and bit his lip. She whimpered again when his fingers found her clit and her skin there had become slick and smooth with her arousal.</p><p>He learned how to kiss her while his thumb pushed and played with her clit.</p><p>“<em>In me,</em>” she murmured against his lips. Out of breath and her voice, full of and heavy with lust. “Finger me—want your fingers inside me.”</p><p>“Like this?” he asked as he slipped his longest finger inside her beneath her panties.</p><p>Katara nearly wept. Zuko had long, delicious fingers and it felt warm inside her. She clutched at his hair and pulled as she felt warmth trickle behind her eyes.</p><p>“Yes!” she cried out and she held him in a tight embrace. “K-keep going—keep going…”</p><p>She felt him swallow as she held him tight, his middle finger fucking her pussy. She could feel herself getting more wet as he continued, pleasure building between her legs. She rolled her hips, wanting to take more of him in, and whimpered.</p><p>“More,” she said. “More… more…”</p><p>With his other hand by her hip, he clutched at the remaining fabric that hung by her hips and he ripped the dainty, black lace from her skin and it fell somewhere along the sheets. An innocent casualty. She barely heard it rip, her ears ringing with her racing pulse and her inner voice chanting his name in her head.</p><p>He added his ring finger as he fucked her, the smell of her sex overpowering his senses, and he could hear the squelch of their damp skin as he continued to fuck her the way she wanted, the way she asked for, the way she screamed for him to.</p><p>“More!” she said again. “Spirits, Zuko, give me <em>more!</em>”</p><p>Katara was pushing herself on to his hand harder, riding his fingers at a near punishing pace and force, knowing what of him she wanted but delaying it as much as she could. Her keens became higher and higher, and she clenched around his fingers. When he added a third finger, she knew his hand was soaked.</p><p>“Faster,” she begged. “Oh, you’re doing so good, Zuko, baby, you’re fucking me so <em>good</em>—<em>ah! Yes!</em>”</p><p>She cried out and threw her head back as she rode his fingers. His thumb was still playing with her clit and with his other hand on her hip, he kept her steady. Their breaths were heavy and her cries had become erratic and without control.</p><p>Her pussy felt sore as his fingers stretched her out but she knew the pleasure was coming, she could feel her orgasm tightening deep inside her, and Zuko never flinched. She’d told him what to do, led him by the hand on how she liked to be fucked, and he was tireless, he was as ruthless as she knew he could be and wanted him to be, and when he was at her desired rhythm, she let herself get fucked by him by the hand and the next thing she knew, she came.</p><p>Fluid came rushing from her pussy as she cried out and he kept fingering her as she gushed, the sheets beneath them soaked from her pleasure. Katara rode out the high of her orgasm and when she started to fall, she felt herself still wanting—still starving.</p><p>When Zuko finally withdrew his fingers from inside her, they looked at the state of his hand. The skin of his fingertips had wrinkled from having been submerged so long.</p><p>When Katara started to laugh, so did he. They were both sweaty and out of breath in each other’s arms, thighs wet with sex. Zuko fell back against the pillows and brought her with him.</p><p>“Does that make us even?” she muttered into the pillow.</p><p>“No way,” he said. “I’m going to be making up for that for the rest of my life.”</p><p>She pushed herself up so that she could look him in the eye. Katara smirked. “Isn’t that how you carry <em>everything</em> you think you’ve done wrong?”</p><p>Zuko pushed himself up so he could kiss her quickly. She whined when he pulled away and let himself fall back on the pillows.</p><p>“It’s a weight I’m happy to carry,” he said. With his cleaner hand, he brushed her hair out of her face. He put it against her cheek and nuzzled his palm, and hummed.</p><p>Katara leaned down to kiss him and she was smiling as she did, still humming. His hands wandered back to her breasts and they massaged them slowly, eliciting sounds of appreciation from her when he did.</p><p>They kissed and kissed tirelessly, their tongues and teeth and lips utterly lost in each other. Soon enough, Katara felt the tightness between her legs and beneath her stomach return. She felt the pulsating want of him return with a hungry vengeance.</p><p>Rolling her hips against his once more, she rubbed her still-sensitive, still-aroused and wet pussy against the length of his cock, and his head jerked forward to kiss her harder. Katara whined against his lips and rubbed harder along his length.</p><p>“Please don’t make me cum on myself again,” he murmured.</p><p>“On <em>yourself?</em>”</p><p>“For fucks sake, you know what I mean.”</p><p>Katara giggled and her hands were, once more, on his chest, and she pushed him back down on the bed.</p><p>“Oomph!” he groaned and she sat up straight, towering over him truly.</p><p>With a sly grin, she held his erection with a firm hand and rubbed herself on the length of him. Zuko let his jaw drop and his hands were gripping her thighs tightly, nails digging into the meat of her in that sweet, stinging way that she wanted. She sighed and rubbed herself on him again.</p><p>“<em>Katara</em>…” he moaned.</p><p>“Are you going to be good for me?” she asked in that same low tone that had him shivering earlier, and she felt him shake again underneath her. He arched his back and groaned.</p><p>“Fuck yes,” he murmured. “Fuck, yes, I want to be good for you.”</p><p>“I want to hear it,” she said.</p><p>“I want—” he started. “I want to be good to you—fuck, ah, fucking Spirits above.” He buckled in her grasp, thrusting up to be stroked in her hand. “Fuck, please, let me be good to you.”</p><p>“And what do you want?” she said, letting go of his cock and slipping her own fingers inside herself and rubbed herself still on his hard cock—while he watched.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he muttered. “I want you.”</p><p>“Be more specific, Zuko, baby,” she said, slipping a second finger inside herself—fucking herself on top of him. His jaw dropped as he watched. “How do you want me?”</p><p>“I don’t—” he said, choking on his own breath. Something like a sob left his lips and his hands were by her hips, his hands in a near-crushing grip. “I don’t-I don’t know, I don’t know—I fucking want you, I want—”</p><p>“<em>Say it.</em>”</p><p>“I want to fuck you,” he said hurriedly, his voice likely louder than he thought he was being. “I want you to fuck me, I want to be inside you, I want-<em>I want-I wan</em>—”</p><p>Just then, she’d angled the tip of him to her pussy, and she took him in slowly. With just the tip of him inside her, she stopped as the girth of him stretched her open, the muscles there still recovering from earlier. Katara cried out and nearly fell on top of him, holding herself up on top of him with a hand on his chest.</p><p>His hands held her hips with a bruising pressure, though he did not move while his legs trembled beneath her. She knew he was waiting for her to set the pace and she lifted her hips up, pulling him out by just a fraction, then descending back to take more of him in.</p><p>Zuko could barely breathe beneath her, she knew, as his entire body had tensed under her touch. Katara’s breaths were laboured and quick as she slowly, slowly, slowly took the whole length of him inside her. And when he was, when his whole, hard cock was inside her, she stilled on top of him and allowed herself and her muscles to learn the size of him.</p><p>“I—” she tried to say but it came out as a cry. “<em>Zuko…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Katara…</em>” he managed. He was panting too. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” she said, lids heavy as she nodded slightly. “I-I… just give me a second…”</p><p>She swallowed and allowed herself to breathe. Slowly, she started to move and roll her hips on top of him.</p><p>“Shit,” he hissed. “Fuck, that feels good—that feels so good, baby.”</p><p>“Yeah?” she mewled. “You like that?”</p><p>“Fuck yes,” he said. “Fuck, I—everything, you, I—fuck-fuck-<em>fuck</em>…”</p><p>She moaned as she lifted herself up, pulling him out of her bit by bit, only to sink down on him again. And again, and again, and again.</p><p>That is until she stopped and leaned down to him.</p><p>“Your turn,” she said. “You fuck <em>me</em> now.”</p><p>Zuko rolled them over, back to the centre of the bed. In moving so that he was on top of her, he’d pulled out of her entirely. He spread her legs apart so he might nestle between them and he looked at her pussy, marvelling at the sight of her wet and wanting under him.</p><p>“Fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck me, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>Katara managed to huff out a tired laugh. “My eyes are up here.”</p><p>He grinned and she caught the glint of a sparkle in his gold eyes and he covered her body with his. He kissed her lips and she moaned into him, her hands moving along his arms. Zuko then moved his kisses down her neck, tongue running along the pulse point by her neck, and she whimpered underneath him.</p><p>“Zuko,” she moaned. “Oh, <em>Zuko</em>…”</p><p>She felt him reach for his cock between his legs and he stroked himself on top of her once then twice before he angled himself to her pussy and slipped inside her. Katara arched her back, her breasts pressing against his chest, and she cried out as he filled her again.</p><p>“Yes!” she cried. “So good, you’re <em>so</em> good…”</p><p>“Fuck, Katara…” he moaned. “Fuck, <em>fuck!</em>”</p><p>“Yes, Zuko, baby, you’re doing so good—fucking me so good, <em>yes</em>, baby—”</p><p>With her every praise, he thrust deeper inside her. Soon, her words became a ceaseless trickle of never-ending praise of him, her name bubbling from her throat with every breath. She never stopped as she quickly found that the praise of him had him fucking her harder and deeper with every thrust.</p><p>Her legs had spread far enough that she’d bent her knees. Her foot kept sliding on the silk sheets and she struggled to keep her knees up. Somehow, he’d caught that and held her knees up with his arms as he continued to thrust in and out of her.</p><p>Katara felt her hair sticking to her sweat-soaked skin. She reached down to rub circles on her clit as he moved. As he thrust into her, she moved her hips up to meet him. Together, their skin slapped together in that wanton sound that only people who truly wanted each other could hear and they met each other in imperfect, divine harmony.</p><p>A symphony played on skin, the primal rhythm of desire made from before time itself.</p><p>“Just like that,” she chanted, over and over again, as moved in her deeper and harder. He grunted as he moved, sweat dripping from his brow, his own hair sticking to his forehead.</p><p>Slowly, her pleasure built from the middle of her again as his thrusts became more and more erratic. Her eyes would not remain open as the world around her started to blur and the only sensation she knew was the feeling of him inside her, against her, and all around her.</p><p>Inside her, she felt that telltale coiling sensation of an orgasm building and it grew tighter and tighter and tighter. Her vocabulary was reduced to his name; as was his to hers. And soon, she could see nothing else but darkness. Katara felt her voice get ripped out of her throat as the force of her orgasm took over her entire body, as if her skin were made out of millions of matchsticks and all it needed was the right spark, the right kind of friction to set her entire being aflame. And he did.</p><p>And then there was light, still above her. Still inside her.</p><p>She felt him punch the headboard above them as he rocked above her, fucking her in a way that she knew she would not be able to walk straight come the morning light.</p><p>Zuko buried his face in the crook of her neck as he neared his own completion. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the heels of her feet digging into the small of his back. His own orgasm washed over him as if he were low ground drowning in high tide, nothing else but the scent of her filling his lungs, and when he breathed, he breathed only her in. He bit down hard on her neck, muffling how he screamed her name into her skin, as he filled her.</p><p>The pair of them fought to catch their breath, then. Their eyelids, too heavy now, and their lips suddenly dry. He panted above her but he still managed to press a long lingering kiss between her brows.</p><p>When he slipped out of her, she could feel his cum slipping out of her too, running down her thighs and into the now-ruined hotel sheets. Katara found herself laughing at the thought and with tired arms, she wrapped them around his neck and held him to her. His back could not handle the extra weight and they gave in and his full weight was on top of her. She laughed again as she rolled him to the side and she cuddled up next to him, wrapping a sweat-slick leg over his torso, pulling him close to her still.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” he managed to ask, throat dry, making his voice raspier than usual.</p><p>“I have no idea,” she said, her voice heavy and high with post-coital deliria.</p><p>That made him chuckle too. Zuko wrapped an arm around her and she settled her head on top of his chest as she tried to regulate her heavy breathing. She closed her eyes and simply breathed him in for a few seconds, lulled by the rise and fall of breath in his chest.</p><p>After a moment, with heavy eyelids, she looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>“Hey,” she greeted, half-lidded blue eyes shining.</p><p>He returned her smile with one of his own, entirely too pleased with himself.</p><p>“Hey yourself.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>[10:39PM] Sokka: how’s girls night?</p><p>[10:41PM] Suki: good!</p><p>[10:42PM] Suki: katara rly needed this</p><p>[10:42PM] Suki: :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>